Midnight fiend
by irgroomer
Summary: Mori is being plagued by a visitor at night with some strange intentions...yaoi; boy x boy don't like, dont read
1. Chapter 1

Mori and Hunny were eating dinner with their families in one of the many Haninozuka vacation homes late one Friday evening. Hunny looked over at Mori

worriedly as his eyes drooped and he shook his head fiercely trying to rid himself of the lethargy that suddenly overcame him. "You okay Takashi? We

haven't even got to dessert yet. We're having cake you know." Mori blinked at Hunny, "Yeah." Hunny but his lip when Mori dropped his fork, and then

nearly spilled his glass of milk. "Um, Takashi, maybe you should skip dessert and head to bed. You seem really sleepy." By now both the boys' fathers were

staring at Mori. He glanced up and bowed his head, "Gomen, please excuse me." Akira Morinozuka and Yorihisa Haninozuka, Hunny's and Mori's fathers

respectively, nodded once and Mori rose slowly. After stumbling once Hunny squeaked and jumped up, "Takashi! Are you okay?" Mori stood up straight,

"Mitskuni, stay and eat your cake. I will be fine." Hunny only sat down when Mori started walking out of the room more steadily. Mori frowned at the odd

fatigue that had overcome him. He hadn't even overexerted himself, so he was unsure as to how he had gotten so tired. His vision had blurred around the

edges by the time he had made it to his room. He contemplated changing into his pajamas, but decided it was going to be too much trouble. With a sigh he

collapsed onto the bed and was out instantly. He awoke sometime later in the night to an odd sensation. He grunted as he realized it was a tongue on his

neck. The tongue licked up his suddenly racing pulse and a mouth suckled on his ear. The one currently latched onto his ear smelled like eucalyptus,

sandalwood and tea tree, the combination creating a calm, woodsy, yet slightly spicy fragrance. It was then that he realized he couldn't see and his hands

and legs were tied to the corners of the bed. He also belatedly realized he was naked when a hand ghosted across his hip. His breath hitched when the

mouth moved to his chest and latched onto a nipple. He grunted when the mouth bit gently, and then soothed away the pain with a warm slick tongue.

Mori was already panting when a pair of long-fingered hands smoothed their way down his abdomen, with the mouth following with wet openmouthed

kisses. Mori groaned as breath feathered over his hardened length, every muscle was tense as he waited for the next touch. One of the hands gripped the

base of Mori and he exhaled loudly, then groaned when the tip of him was encased in a hot mouth. Mori arched uselessly, as he was tied down, and

moaned when the mouth took him all the way. He was close to exploding when the mouth disappeared and a cold metal ring was slipped onto his shaft. He

grunted in confusion, until he realized it was a cock-ring. Mori jerked in surprise when a slippery, wet finger prodded his anus. He growled when it pushed

in, but relaxed a bit when it stopped hurting. It was uncomfortable, but the sensation of the slick, probing finger was not entirely displeasing. After a

moment another finger joined in the dance and then a third. Mori was twisting slightly, unsure as to what was going on, but secretly liking it. The fingers

twisted and curled while they moved in and out as if searching for something. Suddenly they hit a certain spot and Mori cried out, "Ah!" The fingers stilled

momentarily, then resumed the motion that had provoked a sound from the silent giant. Mori twisted his head side to side as the sensation swept over him,

"Nng! Ahn!" Mori exclaimed incoherently, and then whimpered when the fingers left. He gasped when they were replaced with what was unmistakably

another man's erection. Mori stilled, he wasn't into guys, and he could easily call out for help since whoever the man was, he hadn't thought to cover Mori's

mouth. Although the thought of being found in this position, with another man as the one who had caused it was mortifying. He swallowed and bit his lip as

the man pressed slowly into him, unerringly finding the sweet spot with his penis instead of his fingers. Mori bowed up at the sensation of being filled and

the lightning shock of having his prostrate bumped. The man gripped Mori's hips roughly and started moving slowly, pressing deep. Fingers dug in as the

rhythm changed, and now the man pounded into him. Mori moaned and clenched involuntarily as the man slammed into his sweet spot over and over,

causing the man to finally utter a sound, just a very quiet, strangled moan. Mori could see flashes of colors behind his eyes and he realized he was not only

about to cum, but he was going to have the most amazing orgasm of his life, but the cock-ring was stopping him. He tugged uselessly at the bindings, his

body thrashing as his moans turned into sobs. The man's rhythm faltered a few times, and suddenly the ring was yanked off. Mori's groan came out as

more of a whine, when all of his muscles seized and his balls shrank as they emptied their load. He saw stars as his cum splattered on his abdomen and his

ass was filled with the other man's cum. The other man may have made a sound when he came, but all Mori could hear was white noise. The force of the

orgasm knocked him into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Mori awoke the next morning cleaned of all evidence, including the bedding, dressed in pajamas. He flexed his arms and found them sore, but unmarred.

He then tried to rise and gritted his teeth as a pained moan slipped out unbidden from the unexpected pain in his lower region. He sat on the side of his

bed and put his head in his hands, thinking over last night. There was no way he was going to tell anyone about this, it was just too humiliating. His door

slammed open and he glanced up as Hunny, in his pajamas, ran into the room, "Morning Takashi! Do you feel better now?" Mori grunted and sucked in a

breath as Hunny leaped onto his lap, jostling him. Hunny gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Mori grimaced, "I'm not feeling too well Mitskuni. I think

I'll stay in bed today." Hunny pouted, "Oh no! Do you think you can eat? I can have someone bring you up some breakfast." Mori nodded, "Yeah, food

would be good." Hunny giggled as Mori's stomach agreed with him. He sighed after Hunny left, then winced as he settled himself against the headboard to

await his breakfast. By three in the afternoon he was able to walk around, so he dressed and joined the family for dinner. Yorihisa nodded in his direction,

"I see you're feeling better." "Ha! See I told you Takashi onisan would be better by tonight Chika!" Mori's younger brother Satoshi, said to Hunny's younger

(but taller) brother, Yasuchika. Mori nodded to all, and sat at his place at the table, managing to not wince this time. When Monday came around, and he

went back to school, everything seemed normal. Host activities took his mind off the odd occurrence from the weekend. It was when they were getting the

room cleaned up at the end of the day when a scent made Mori freeze. He frowned, trying to place it, but gave up after a while. The rest of the week

passed smoothly until Friday came around. "Let's go to a commoner festival this weekend. We can stay in a commoner's hotel and everything!" Tamaki

exclaimed excitedly. Hikaru and Kaoru glared, "No can do boss," "commoner hotels aren't really our thing. Besides," "we have a vacation home near the

festival in Karuizawa." "We'd much rather stay there." Tamaki looked back and forth between the twins as they took turns speaking. "It would be the better

choice financially speaking. Commoner hotels are cheap, but the price of a hotel, no matter how cheap is still more than staying somewhere for free."

Kyoya said as he adjusted his glasses, and then went back to scribbling in his book. Tamaki pouted, "Haruhi, you'll do the commoner thing with daddy

won't you?" Before she could even say no, the twins each grabbed an arm, and spoke at the same time, "No way boss, she's staying with us." Haruhi tried

to wriggle out of their grasp, "I'm not staying with you either! Let go!" She stopped struggling when the twins put their heads close to her ears, "Oh, so

you've got the money for a hotel then?" She frowned, "Um…" "Of course not you idiots! I'm paying for the room!" Tamaki yelled. Hikaru gave a grin, "Oh?

You were going to sleep in the same room?" Kaoru mirrored his brother, "In the same bed even? I heard commoner rooms are pretty small." Tamaki's face

reddened, "Of course not! We'll have separate beds!" Finally letting go of Haruhi they advanced on Tamaki and spoke in unison, "Hmm, so you'll stay in the

same room though…you'll be inches away watching her sleep in her lacy nightgown?" Tamaki's face got redder, "Ah-um!" Haruhi let out a growl of

exasperation, "I'm not sleeping in the same room with any of you! And since when do I own anything lacy!? I don't even wear a nightgown to bed!" With a

devilish grin the twins chuckled, "You hear that Kaoru? She sleeps in her underwear." Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, think they're like the ones we saw in the

magazine?" Hikaru pondered for a moment while Haruhi stewed, "Hmm, you mean the see-though ones, or the ones that are barely there?" Tamaki fainted

and Haruhi exploded, while the twins rolled on the floor laughing, "I didn't say I slept like that! Besides I don't own anything like what you were describing!

I wear sleep pants and a sleep shirt for your information, and they're not frilly or lacy or even girly at all!" When she was done with her tirade she sighed

and shook her head, silently wondering if it was even worth the trouble to go. "Haru-chan, you can stay with me and Takashi. It'll be quiet there." Hunny

smiled at her sweetly, and Haruhi sighed, "Fine, at least you won't bother me like some others I know." She directed her gaze to the twins and Tamaki,

who had just came about. Upon hearing that he was a bother to Haruhi he wailed and curled up in the corner moaning that his 'darling daughter' didn't love

him anymore. "I'm not your daughter Sempai." She said miserably, causing Tamaki to whimper. "It's settled then, "I'll make arrangements for us to get

there tonight. Pack for the weekend, and the car will be around at about five thirty to bring you to the jet." Haruhi blinked, "Um, you realize that we could

take the subway or train and be there in about two hours…and it'll be cheaper than flying right?" Kyoya merely smiled, "I don't know about you, but one

ride on a subway was enough for me. Filthy things. I can't imagine a train would be any better. That and it would be awfully crowded and we would be

liable to lose a certain someone along the many stops." He glanced surreptitiously at the pouting Tamaki who was still in the corner. Haruhi sighed in

defeat, "Fine, let's get going then."


	3. Chapter 3

The car picked everyone up and came to Haruhi's place last. After collecting everyone it was nearing six. Haruhi's father, Ranka, was getting ready for work

at Okama, the tranny bar. When the boys came up to collect Haruhi, Ranka kissed her on the cheek, leaving a lipstick smear that Haruhi had to wipe off.

He then grabbed Haruhi's single suitcase and chucked it at Tamaki. The twins, standing in front of him, leaned out of the way, so Tamaki didn't even see it

coming when it smacked him in the face, causing him to collapse. "You boys be sure to take care of my Haruhi!" he said sweetly, then a dark aura

shrouded him, "Or else!" He then went back to the pleasant being he was before. Hunny giggled, "Don't worry; me and Takashi are letting her stay at our

house! Right Takashi?" He nodded, "Yeah." Ranka nodded, pleased, "Just make sure you keep _him _away from her," he said as he pointed harshly at Tamaki

who had finally recovered. "What about them? They're _always _doing weird things to Haruhi!" Tamaki wailed as he gestured toward Hikaru and Kaoru. Ranka

fixed them with a look, "Oh? Is this true?" They put on innocent expressions, "Of course not. Why would we even _think_ of doing anything weird to our

lovely Haruhi?" they said together. "Besides," Kaoru said sweetly, "We've decided to use this trip to turn Haruhi into," Hikaru continued, "the most beautiful

lady in all of Japan. You won't even recognize her!" Ranka had stars in his eyes, "Really? That's wonderful!" Ranka spun around and the twins turned to

Tamaki and gave him an evil expression, "Nice try boss." Kyoya had had enough, "All right, time is money and we need to leave now or we'll be late." They

trooped down the stairs as Ranka leaned against the rail in a flamboyant manner, "Bye kids! Have fun in Karuizawa!" They drove to the airport and boarded

a jet with the Ootori logo on the side, "Um…Kyoya-sempai. This is your family's private jet?" Haruhi asked as she stared up at it. "Yes, is there a problem

with it? I assure you it is up to date on all safety protocol and is flown by the finest pilots in Japan." Haruhi facepalmed, she could never understand how he

could complain about spending money on a commoner hotel, only to spend who knows how much more on a private jet with all the bells and whistles.

"Never mind," she mumbled as she climbed aboard. The twins were already harassing the flight attendant while Hunny and Mori were already seated.

Haruhi sat by the window, Kyoya sat across from her and Tamaki took the seat next to her. Hikaru and Kaoru started fighting about who was going to sit

by the window until Haruhi sighed and rose, "Kaoru, you go sit in my seat; it's a window, and I'll sit on the aisle here with Hikaru." Kaoru smiled and

switched with her. Tamaki tried to slip to the seat next to Kyoya, closer to Haruhi until Kyoya glared at him. Tamaki pouted and slunk back to his seat next

to Kaoru. The flight over didn't take long, but there was an in-flight dinner of filet-mignon and some rice pilaf along with a steamed vegetable medley.

Haruhi sighed at the expensive meal and hoped that Kyoya wasn't tacking this on to her bill too. Finally they were settled into their respective places,

Hikaru and Kaoru were in their summer mansion, Tamaki was in his and Kyoya decided to stay with Hunny, Mori and Haruhi, since their mansion was closer

to the others, and there was plenty of room anyway. They all settled in, after planning to gather at Hunny's around ten, since they were probably all going

to be required to make sure Kyoya even got up. As Mori entered his room he started to feel the strange lethargy like last week, and his heart thumped in a

mix of panic and strangely, lust. He swallowed, wondering if he should ask Hunny to sleep with him tonight. He shook his head, remembering the security

detail Kyoya had brought with him; they had to take the train. Everything would be fine. He readied himself for bed and lay down uncertainly. After a

moment, he got up and locked the door and windows, and then with a sigh he crawled under the covers and slept. He awoke sometime later in the night

and his heart started hammering. He was tied this time, wrists to knees so he couldn't stretch out, draped over a large cushion. He tried to wriggle off, but

was stuck. He was again wearing the blindfold and was naked. He shivered as those hands ran down his back and returned under his arms so the man was

nestled up against Mori's back. Mori could feel the prodding of the man's penis against his ass and moaned. The man smiled against Mori's neck where he

placed a kiss. He then gently bit at the juncture of his shoulder; Mori rocked back a bit. Questing fingers danced down Mori's stomach and fondled his

already hard shaft. Mori buried his face in the cushion and moaned, even as he humped into the hand. The other hand made its way down, and slipped the

damnable cock-ring on again. Mori grunted at the gentle pressure of the cold metal and bit his lip to keep from making noise. The man licked a line along

Mori's spine, but didn't stop as he came to his ass. Mori jerked in surprise as the man spread Mori's cheeks and caressed his anus with his tongue. Mori

panted harshly as the man tongue-fucked him. Occasionally the tongue would wander down and stroke his balls, and all the while one of the hands held

him spread and the other stroked Mori's cock slowly. Finally fingers replaced the tongue and began stretching him in preparation. Mori moaned and

unconsciously arched his back so the man had easier access. The other hand stopped stroking his penis and suddenly smacked his ass cheek. Mori grunted

in disbelief, then almost purred as a tongue soothed the mark. Without more warning the man shoved himself deep and started fucking him in earnest.

Mori cried out, then bit down on the cushion to keep from making any more noise. This time the man didn't let Mori cum; he simply cleaned himself off

Mori, and untied him. Mori was too exhausted to move as he simply slumped off the cushion and lay there with his blindfold on. His poor erection still at

attention abused as it was by the cock-ring. Mori heard the man leave the room and heard a key turn in the lock. Somehow, he drifted off to sleep despite

his raging hard-on.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight streamed in the window and woke him up as the blindfold had slipped off in the night. He moaned in pain as the cock-ring had kept him stiff the

rest of the night. Mori gingerly removed the ring and palmed his painful erection, needing to only stroke it twice before he came to a release. He grunted,

as it felt as good as it hurt. He glared at the offensive piece of metal as he pondered last night. How he wished he had had enough strength to just pull off

the mask and take one look at the man who had raped him twice now. He wondered it next Friday was going to bring him back again. He was dismayed to

feel his abused dick twitch in excitement. With a growl he gingerly rose, pleasantly surprised that he was only slightly stiff this time and not really in pain.

He took a shower and dressed, seeing that it was already eight. He unlocked the door, remembering that whoever it was had access to the keys. He heard

Tamaki and the twins talking as he stepped into the hall, "We should wake up Kyoya now if we ever want to get the chance to get there today boss." "Are

you crazy? Do you want to die!" Mori rolled his eyes; Tamaki was being overly dramatic again. Hunny and Haruhi joined up with them in the hall, "I agree

with Kao-chan and Hika-chan, we should wake him up now, right Takashi?" Mori nodded, "Yeah." The twins cheered, and everyone piled into Kyoya's room.

After calling his name a few times Kyoya finally woke up, and fixed them all with a frightening glare. Hikaru and Kaoru unfazed by his look, each took one

arm, "C'mon Low blood pressure Evil Lord, time to get up." Kyoya growled and finally allowed himself to be pulled into a sitting position. Hunny helpfully

offered him his glasses with a smile. Kyoya put them on and glanced at the clock, "Tell me again why I am up at eight-fifteen, when we aren't leaving until

after ten?" Haruhi shrugged, "You know them when they get an idea in their heads." Hikaru and Kaoru grinned, "Let's get breakfast!" Kyoya sighed, "Fine,

get out so I can get dressed." As they exited, the twins said, "Speaking of dressed," "Haruhi what are you wearing?" She looked at herself, "Um…clothes?"

She saw nothing wrong with her blue shorts, white t-shirt and sneakers, but apparently the twins did. They dragged her to a room and shoved a bag in her

arms, _'Where did that bag come from?' _She wondered. After shutting her in, they yelled from the hall, "If you don't have it on it ten minutes, we're coming

in there and doing it for you." She then heard Tamaki cry, "You will, not! It isn't proper for a lady to be dressed by someone she isn't family to!" Haruhi

blocked out the conversation as she pulled the outfit out of the bag and groaned. It was pink, and frilly, with lace and ribbons. At least it was long enough

to reach her knees. She slipped the frou-frou dress on and looked at herself in the mirror, sighing at her reflection. Suddenly the doors burst open and the

twins ran in, but were tackled by Tamaki. The three looked up at the same time and saw her in the dress. They all blushed, "Oh good, you're dressed! I

was trying to keep them contained, but they are impossible." Tamaki stuttered. Finally they had breakfast, cinnamon rolls covered in icing, and doughnuts,

before heading out for fun. Haruhi was the first to notice something wrong with Mori, "Mori-sempai, are you alright? You seem quieter than normal." Mori

nodded, but it wasn't very convincing. Haruhi decided to let the subject drop; it was none of her business anyhow. They spent their day ogling the

attractions, more than riding rides. Finally the day ended, they ate dinner, and Hunny and Mori were alone in the hall. "Mitskuni…who has access to the

keys in this mansion?" Hunny thought, "Um…well they're not locked up, so really anyone who knows where they're kept. Why Takashi?" "No reason," he

murmured. He passed by Kyoya's room on the way to his own and heard him taking a shower. He halted and blanched when the smell of Kyoya's bodywash

wafted into the hallway; eucalyptus, sandalwood and tea tree. The first emotion Mori had was disbelief, then anger. He stalked to his room, and retrieved

the cock-ring, then returned to Kyoya's room. Mori heard the shower still running, and the faint sound of Kyoya singing Tsumetai Yoru.


	5. Chapter 5

When the shower finally turned off, Kyoya came out with a towel wrapped around his slim hips, another scrubbing his hair. When he pulled the towel off his

head he jumped, seeing Mori standing there imposingly with a glare as he leaned against the door. Mori casually tossed the piece of metal at Kyoya's feet.

Kyoya glanced down and blinked, then looked up as Mori crossed his arms. Kyoya sighed and turned to the wardrobe to get clothes, "How did you find

out?" "Your scent." Kyoya turned his head with a questioning look, "My scent?" Mori nodded, "Your bodywash is unique." Kyoya chuckled as he returned to

the task of finding clothes, "Yes, I suppose it is. I have the scent created especially for me, by a company in Italy. I never imagined you would find me that

way." Mori blushed and shifted his gaze as Kyoya dropped the towel and slipped on a pair of loose sleep pants. "You drugged me." Kyoya chuckled as he

sauntered over and stopped a few feet away, "Yes, sometimes having a medical company working for you has its advantages. The first time it was in your

tea at the club." Mori gritted his teeth, "And yesterday it was in the food on the plane." "Yes, and that was my true reasoning for staying here as well." Mori

stiffened in anger and backhanded Kyoya across the face. Mori growled and pinned Kyoya to the floor, he held Kyoya's wrists and restrained his lower half

by sitting on him. Mori leaned close to Kyoya and hissed, "I fucking hate you!" Then he did something that surprised the both of them, he kissed Kyoya.

Kyoya's eyes rolled back and he moaned into Mori's mouth while the two's tongues battled for dominance. Mori put both of Kyoya's hands in one of his and

used the other to grip his chin. Kyoya whimpered when Mori stopped kissing him, but cried out when he forcefully turned his head and bit his neck hard.

Mori didn't break the skin, but he left an angry red mark. "Sempai!" Kyoya wailed when Mori nipped one of his hardened nipples. Their combined harsh

breathing was the only thing to be heard as Mori, moved his way down Kyoya's body. He let go of his hands to pull down Kyoya's pants and free his

erection. Kyoya moaned as pre-cum ran down his length. Mori was fascinated with the white liquid and quickly lapped it up much to Kyoya's enjoyment.

Mori was still tender from his rough treatment, and wanted Kyoya to feel some pain too. Kyoya got a chill as Mori came back to his face and glared. Mori

lined up and sank himself deep inside Kyoya who quickly brought his hands to his mouth to mask his scream of pain. Mori was rather large, and while

Kyoya was no virgin, he hadn't been prepared, or lubricated properly either. Kyoya had no idea when Mori had freed his erection or when he had grabbed

the cock-ring, but his eyes widened as he felt the cold metal snug itself at his base. More by luck, Mori found Kyoya's sweet spot and started pounding into

him relentlessly. Kyoya had to keep his hands over his mouth, because the force of Mori's thrusts was slamming into his prostrate almost painfully, causing

involuntary squeals and moans from Kyoya. Mori picked up Kyoya's slender hips, and tilted him, to get a better angle. Kyoya's back arched, his head tilted

back and his eyes rolled into his head as Mori's body slapped audibly against his. Colors and sparkles danced across his vision, but the cock-ring prevented

him from getting the fulfillment his body craved. Mori was close, so he stopped and flipped Kyoya over to his hands and knees, resuming the brutal pace.

Kyoya buried his face in the plush carpet and clutched at the fibers as if they were going to help him. He shuddered as Mori gripped his cock and stroked it

in time to his thrusts. Mori came inside Kyoya, but was surprisingly still hard. "Please-please!" Kyoya whimpered into the carpet as Mori still stroked him,

but he was unable to cum due to the ring. Mori sat them up and stared over Kyoya's shoulder, to Kyoya's cock, which was now an angry purple. Mori ran

his fingernails on Kyoya dick a few times causing him to clench on his cock, still buried deep inside him. Suddenly Mori spun Kyoya around and shoved

Kyoya's mouth down on his penis. Mori choked him for a second with his dick down Kyoya's throat, and then let him up to breathe. Mori gathered Kyoya's

hands at the base of his spine and put the other on the back of his head. He then fucked Kyoya's mouth hard. Kyoya gagged and tried to breathe between

thrusts, but Mori was barely giving him time to breathe and gag. Kyoya was making awful retching sounds, but he didn't care; he wanted release damnit.

Mori came again, his dick finally deflating. He let Kyoya off and watched disinterestedly as Kyoya nearly threw up. Kyoya made to remove the cock-ring and

Mori stayed his hands. "Oh god _please_ it _hurts_ so fucking badly!" "No." Mori stated blandly as he gripped Kyoya and started stroking him again. Kyoya's

mouth opened and he arched violently, whimpering. Kyoya had tears running down his face, the pain was excruciating, yet at the same time it just felt so

damn good. Without warning, Mori slipped the cock-ring off, sending a veritable fountain up with it. Kyoya couldn't hold in this moan, and Mori knew it, so

he silenced Kyoya's yell with his mouth. Kyoya's cum splattered all over Mori and himself. Mori rose and looked down at Kyoya and nodded, then left the

room. Kyoya lay there too exhausted and in pain to move. He wondered what the other's would think when they came to wake him up in the morning,

spread eagle, naked and covered in cum. Twenty minutes later, Mori came back and gently lifted him, carrying him to the bath. "Why?" he whispered,

confused as to why Mori had come back to clean him up. Mori ran the bath and set him in it, "Common courtesy, you cleaned me up, now I'm cleaning you.

Kyoya sighed in bliss as the hot water caressed his abused skin. Mori washed him up, dried him off and placed him in his bed, "Thank you." Kyoya

whispered brokenly. Guilt swept over Mori and he kissed Kyoya's forehead. After that, their relationship changed. After a month, to everyone's shock, they

decided to start dating. Though their relationship started on abuse and mistrust, they quickly formed a tight bond neither one of them had ever imagined.

The only thing that changed in the host club, was that they could sometimes be seen kissing, and boy did the moe start flowing.


End file.
